1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds derived from 1-[3-(2-dialkylaminoethoxy)-2-thienyl]-3-phenyl-1-propanone, acid addition salts thereof, a process for preparing the compounds thereof, pharmaceutical compositions thereof and a method of treating arrhythmias with the novel compounds.